A designer of RF receiver modules, such as tuner modules that are adapted to receive satellite radio transmissions, must make a number of feature choices regarding features to be included in a given RF receiver module design. For instance, some RF receiver module designs may be intended for use in an audio system having a single antenna (single-arm antenna configuration), while other RF receiver module designs may be intended for use in systems with multiple antennas (diversity antenna configuration). This is only one example of a feature choice made in the design of a typical RF receiver module. Numerous feature choices are made by customers such as car manufacturers, who want a particular feature set for each given RF receiver module design.
Choices between available features (for example, the choice between a single-arm antenna configuration and a diversity antenna configuration) have an impact on the hardware and software requirements for the RF receiver module. Various hardware and software components may be either required or not required, depending on the feature set chosen for a given RF receiver module design. As the number of supported feature choices increases, the number of different hardware and software designs also increases. With this increase in number of designs, the complexity and expense attributable to maintaining and supporting separate designs also increases for the manufacturer of RF receiver modules.